Her Last Memory
by FanFictionEngineer
Summary: 5x13 (The Diamond of the Day Part 2): MERLIN FINALE. What would've happened if Merlin acted on emotions? What if he really let Morgana know what he's felt before? Here is another take on their last moments together. ONE SHOT. SPOILERS. MERGANA


**~ HER LAST MEMORY ~**

* * *

They are so close to Avalon now. It is within reach.

There is _hope_.

The Once and Future King and the Greatest Sorcerer of the Past, Present, and Future take a moment to rest inside a forest that overlooks Avalon in the distance.

"Avalon. We'll get there." Merlin's words are filled with expectation. He may yet save his best friend.

King Arthur is propped up against a big rock, nearly immobile, and is preparing for the worst.

The forest is quiet, windless, cool, and gloomy. Thick shrubbery and tall trees hide the white clouds covering the blue of the sky. They are isolated, alone, devoid of any other companions, save for each other's presence. It is actually a gift, a necessity for two friends that are learning to cope with their struggles: a friend that is learning to accept another's secret, and a friend fighting to save the other's life.

The stillness is voided by their horses' uncontrollable neighing, moving wildly as if suddenly possessed. Merlin barely has time to settle them down, before the horses inevitably sets themselves loose, and runs away.

The momentary distraction allows Morgana to arrive unnoticed. However, she addresses Merlin, announcing her presence.

"Hello, Emrys." The words come out accusingly, with it, carrying the weight of all the compounded emotions. Anger, fury, grief, sorrow, comfort . . . The culmination of all her work has led up to this point. She has the upper hand. The lives of her two worst enemies are within her control.

Her voice draws Merlin's attention. He turns to look at the overpowering presence of his mortal enemy. The enemy that he has known for most of his life, and now, she is only but a stranger.

The transformation that she has gone through is extreme; however, her face is still the dazzling beauty that he has always known. The face that could make kingdoms fall, the face that put all other women to shame, the face that has always been capable of tearing up his well-built fortress. The darkness in the forest could not hide the strong features of her face. Her pale skin shining even in the dimness of her surroundings. The tiny tendrils in her hair flow gracefully to complement her beauty.

Merlin inhales her resplendent elegance. Even in her rags of clothing, his sorrowful eyes still continue to look at her the same way he did when they first laid eyes on her magnificence.

He did love her once, but he chose his destiny over his heart.

Her eyes that are as green as plush meadows turn color to reveal her use of magic, a shining gold possessing her eyes. Her focus is on Merlin as she sends a spell to disable him.

Merlin is ready, his own eyes shining gold. He skillfully deflects her attack as it bounces back to her, throwing her sideways.

Merlin grabs Excalibur and rushes to where his magic has sent her.

He stands close to her body that is laid on the floor, she is still conscious. Merlin doesn't act as he allows her to recover.

She plants her hands on the ground to aid her to stand. Slowly but surely, she is up and is now face to face with her sworn enemy.

For a moment, his crystal blue eyes make a connection with her bright green eyes. His eyes widening, yet brows are furrowed. They stand quietly, immobile and stationary, looking face to face, taking in the moments that might be their last, each creature of magic examining each other's facial features. They have communicated this way several times before, using only their eyes, usually staring at each with pure hatred and disapproval. However, this time, they allow their energies to communicate with each other differently. Even in the wordless conversation, many things are being told.

Merlin interrupts them from their reverie, "The time for all this blood shed is over. I blame myself for what you've become . . . but this has to end."

"I am a High Priestess. No mortal blade can kill me."

Time briefly slows down as Merlin commits the most painful act that he will ever do in his lifetime. Gripping tightly onto Excalibur, he plunges it into her side as he moves his body close to hers.

He allows his left hand to rest on her waist as his right holds the instrument of her death.

"This is no mortal blade. Like yours, it was forged in a dragon's breath."

The words are heavy in his heart. The effects of the Excalibur become stronger as Morgana's stance begins to weaken.

He now moves his left hand from her waist to support her back as if giving her a hug. His face is now right in front of her, their noses almost touching.

Her chin is trembling, her lips flinching, and her eyes begin to water as they expose her pain, a pain that surpasses that of the physical world, but a spiritual pain. The picture of her reminds him of the past. The face she gave him during her poisoning. A face that he promised to himself that he would never want to see from her.

Yet, here it is again.

These are the last moments they have together; there will never be another time.

A yearning look takes over Merlin's expression, unconsciously parting his lips. Merlin decides to act on the simplest urge that he's always had with her. The single act that gnawed at his sanity for avoiding it so vehemently. His eyes are drawn to her full, perfectly curved lips. The lips that have evaded him. The lips that tempted him.

He takes the plunge as his lips crash into hers. He loses awareness of his surroundings as countless emotions hit him hard like the crashing of a wave. His lips moving delicately with her, feeling the tenderness of hers. He is kissing the woman that has caused him so much pain, so much anguish. But he is also kissing the same woman that he first loved.

Her life is almost gone from her and her breath is almost gone. However, she allows expending her last breath on the man before her. She never could've imagined that her last moments will be spent like this.

Killed by the hands of her mortal enemy -

Held in the arms of her once best friend -

Kissed on the lips, by the first man she ever loved . . .

* * *

**I felt like writing this One shot.**

**I think in the end, they were always destined for each other. Whether in life, love, or death.  
**

***Sigh. I just hate how they ended Merlin.**

**thanks for reading :D**

**-FFE**


End file.
